


The Next Day

by centreoftheselights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Episode: s01e08 Lunatic, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds the 'Scott' dog bowl, and gets very much the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/29258397462/teen-wolf-fic-the-next-day).

She found it in the hallway. It had rolled half-behind a table and been forgotten there. It took her a few minutes to wrap her head around it.

She went into Scott’s room - something she usually tried to avoid - and what she found there was ever more concerning.

She put two and two together with Scott’s strange behaviour lately, multiplied by Stiles appearing late last night, and came up with something she really hadn’t expected.

…

"Scott? Do you mind coming in here a second?"

"Mom? What’s up?"

He goes into the kitchen. His mother is sat at the table, looking more serious than he’s seen her since she told him he wouldn’t be spending Christmas with his dad after all.

On the table in front of her is a dog bowl. With his name on it.

"Honey. We need to talk."

"…About what?"

She gives him the I’m-your-mother-and-I-can-read-your-mind look, which would be a lot more intimidating if he had the slightest idea what was going on.

"I know you’ve been having a tough time lately. With this girl, and your grades, and making the lacrosse team… I know you’ve been under a lot of pressure. You’ve got a lot of steam to blow off."

She couldn’t have worked it out, could she? From _that_?

"And it’s only natural that you’d be spending a lot of time with Stiles. You two have always been close."

If she has, Scott is going to kill Stiles.

"And you two are at an age where you want to… explore your sexuality."

Oh. _Oh_.

Scott is definitely going to kill Stiles.

"No, mom, we aren’t - it was just some stupid prank, we’re not -"

She silences him by reaching into her pocket and pulling out the remains of a broken pair of handcuffs.

How is he supposed to explain that?

"Look, Stiles is a good kid, and you know I love you no matter what… I just want to make sure that you aren’t doing anything you’re not comfortable with."

"What? Mom, no, really -"

"Sweetheart." She pats him on the shouler. "It’s fine. It really is. You don’t have to say anything. Just… be careful."

He nods, dazed, trying to think of anything he can say to convince his mom that he isn’t - that Stiles didn’t -

"And… use a condom."

Scott lurches to his feet, deciding to just get out of there. But he’s not fast enough that he doesn’t hear his mom calling after him: “And lube!”


End file.
